City Of Loss
by Foreeveer
Summary: Will Love be enough to save Jace & Clary's relationship or has Jace taken it to far. Clary's confused between what her heart needs and what her hearts drawn to.
1. Chapter 1

"Vamps" Simon cheered sounding pleased with himself "With me being a vampire, it's a perfect name for the band" I shook my head vigorously.

"What's wrong with 'Vamps'?" Simon laughed.

"_Everything_" Clary shrugged

Simon rolled his eyes but agreed.

"Anyway enough about my problems, How's it going at the institute?" Simon asked feeling his voice crack a little. Simon and Clary had hardly seen each other since she'd became a shadow hunter. She had Jace and a family that he knew would take good care of her. But he couldn't help feeling left out. Ever since Simon and Clary were best friends he'd only ever be where she was.

"Its fine, were still recovering from the battle with valentine meanwhile I've been training" Clary smiled innocently "Even you would be amazed at how much I've improved"

"And Jace" Simon mumbled.

"Jace ...he's still _Jace" _Clary concluded. She didn't like talking about Jace because she knew Simon felt as if she'd replace him. But that was in no way true. Clary loves Simon just not in the way he wanted her to. Sometimes she wished it was Simon she loved at least than she'd feel more normal.

Simon nodded and Clary could feel it was different between them. She hated that there was a wall she couldn't get through without feeling as if she was intruding. She'd lost him and there was no way to get everything back the way it was. But she would try.

"Simon?" Clary asked

Simon looked up into Clary's eyes and smiled at the familiar adoration in them.

"I missed you so much" She sighed

"I missed you too Clary" Simon mumbled.

"I'm sorry...I've been so caught up in the shadow hunting-

"It's ok" Simon interrupted

"No really Simon, you're my best friend and I hate that I haven't been spending time with you I promise ill try from now on" Clary chimed.

"Clary, maybe it's better for you to focus more on shadow hunting" Simon offered surprised at how harsh he sounded. He Wanted Clary to be happy and if that meant her being away from him that was a small price to pay.

"Simon Lewis, do you really think I'm going to fall for that" she rested her hand on mine "Your friendship is more important to me than anything in this world"

Simon couldn't find the right words to reply so he smiled and squeezed Clarys hand in assurance. Clary's touch was so very familiar to Simon that he cherished every moment of it. He knew how far apart their friendship drifted but he'd like to think she was still in some way his.

"Good, Because I've been thinking that maybe if you're up for it you can come out hunting with us" Clary mused "We could use another male , especially with your speed"

"Clary... I dont"

"Just listen, the more numbers we have the less chance of someone getting hurt, you're impossibly fast with good eyesight. We need you" Clary pleaded.

"Does Jace need me" Simon mumbled.

"Jace doesn't know what he needs. Does it really matter anyway" Clary rasped. She was certain Jace would have something to say about her request but it felt good spending time with Simon. If he was hunting with them shed still be around him without feeling guilty. Jace was still a bit uncomfortable with me spending time with Simon, If he was hunting with them it would seem more like work than anything.

"Clary, Id just get in the way. Think about it I'm a vampire every demon, shadow hunter or Warlock would spot me from a mile away" He shrugged

"But... Simon I really wanted us to-

"It's ok Clary; Just promise to see me whenever you can that will be enough for me"

"But it's not enough. I spent every day with you before all of this, being with you is the one thing I miss most about being normal. I just want things to be the way they were-" Clary breathed.

"Clary you're a shadow hunter, I'm a vampire I think its a little to late to refer to me as being normal. Obviously there's going to be times when we just can't hang out like we did before and I'm ok with that" Simon huffed. He noticed Clary's shoulders slump and the genuine sadness in her eyes but he continued "You're a shadow hunter I'm a downworlder maybe we should start acting like one"

Clary didn't know how to react to what Simon just said. She knew he was serious about this but shed hoped he was just as eager to make an effort. She could feel the lump in her throat deepen but she remained dazed. Did Simon hate her? Clary hadn't spoken to him for so long but she figured he would understand. How could he hate her, she needed Simon he was her only piece of normal.

"Clary, I have to go my mum's expecting me" Simon mumbled. He needed time to think. He would think of a way to be around Clary. But seeing the hope in her eyes was too painful to watch. He had to leave.

"Talk to you soon" I nodded with a tinge of doubt. Simon smirked and without another word fluidly sat up from his seat and left.


	2. Chapter 2

I got to the institute earlier than I expected. I planned the whole day out , it was supposed to be just me and Simon. Jace didn't mind of course. He gave me a smug smile as soon as I walked in. I wasn't in the mood to yell at him for it , nor was I in the mood to talk to him.

I decided not to speak to Simon, He was ok with us drifting apart than I would be too. But as much times as I willed myself to stick with it the more I missed him. I missed the way he would try and get my attention or his dry humour, or when he knew what to say at the right moments. I missed his comfort and his suggestions; I missed the way he always wanted to be around me no matter what. How could I go on without a Simon that didn't need me anymore?

There was a faint knock at the door, Jace poked his head through and frowned. Immediately making my heart race. It was amazing how he still made me feel that way. Like my heart wanted to jump from my chest and into his arms.

"Is it safe to come in" He teased

"No, but your come in anyway right"

"Your right" Jace pushed the door open further than closed it firmly behind him.

I patted the space next to me on the bed waiting for him to sit down.

"I'm taking it, it didn't go so well with Simon"

"He was busy" I lied

"Simon Busy? I find that hard to believe" Jace snicked.

"Jace, shut up"

"Dont let the vampires mind games fool you" he laughed

"No really Jace, I miss Simon and all he ended up doing today is shutting me out. He basically ripped out my heart than spat on it before telling me he had to go" I sneered "Its so not like Simon"

"To not be interested in you" Jace asked playfully

"What? No, It's not like him to be sooo... mean. I made an effort to see him and he didn't even try" I retorted

"Dont worry about it Clary, He probably forgot to drink his precious blood and was worried he'd attack you" Jace joked putting his hand around me and pulling me closer to him "Your still his best Friend and I'm sure he'll come running back to you when he's finished feeding"

I rested my head in the hollow of his neck "For someone who doesn't always choose the right words , its exactly what I wanted to hear"

"That's because I Love you with a little bit of my Charm included" He smiled kissing the top of my head. I looked up at Jace and into his beautiful golden eyes grateful that no matter what happened I knew I would always have him. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine feeling the familiar electricity that always followed by his kiss. He smiled against my lips and mumbled

"I love when you're angry with someone other than me" Jace moaned before kissing Clary very passionately. He took in her particular scent and let it take over him. She was his and he couldn't have reminded himself enough. But he needed to remind her. He would give her anything in the world, He would die for her and at first it scared him. But he always remembered that last night in Idris when he was dying, Clary was the only reason he had strength. To hear that she was not his sister and he could have what his heart desired was motivation enough to kill Sebastian. But he still had to ask himself was this for real , was he really going to get what he wanted most in his whole life. He woke up every morning since then, longing to see Clary and missing her even for a second. She was his life now and he hoped she knew that.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary woke up in a very dull mood. She smiled at Jace's stationary body that laid close beside her. He was so angelic when he slept it was hard to believe he once thought demon blood run through his veins. Sure Jace was arrogant and passive when he wanted to be, but he did it for good reasons. It didn't matter to me because I loved him all the less

"Jace, get up were gonna be late for training" Clary nudged at his shoulder, he jutted than sat upright with a annoyed yet innocent look on his face. Clary scowled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm usually the one doing the waking up" he yawned.

"And I'm usually the one, yelling at you for it. I'll meet you in the weapons room" I grinned.

He nodded than kissed me quickly on the lips before shutting the door behind him.

Today was a muggy day. The sky was grey and drizzly. It was these days that she felt exactly like the weather, depressed. Training was sure to add to that but distraction could be good. She kept thinking about Simon and how he had changed. He wasn't the sweet, caring Simon she once knew he was now strong and independent. It was her fault that Simon was a vampire and now it was her fault that he'd felt the need to be alone. She was to selfish to ask how he was going instead she practically forced him into considering hunting with people he felt uneasy around. She was half thankful that he said no. She shook her head and took as long as she could in the shower. Letting the water wash away her sorrows.

"Common Clary" Isabelle called from her door.

"Calm down I'll be out soon" Clary called back

"Soon, isn't good enough" Isabelle yelled obviously growing inpatient.

Clary turned the knobs tight than rushed to get dressed. She wore dark jeans and a light sweater.

"You lightwoods are so impatient" I joked. She rolled her eyes than started in a pace down the hall. I followed slowly watching Isabelle's graceful steps. I envied the way she walked with her long legs and perfect posture. She turned around and frowned at me.

"Are you really going to ruin the day with your Mundie problems" Isabelle cried.

"Simon's not a Mundie" I defended.

"Well your both acting like one. Just give him some space, I know Simon he can never stay mad at you for long"

"Who said he was mad at me"

"Clary you're so clueless. You haven't spoken to him for what a month and when you finally do you try and act as if everything's all fine and dandy" She said mockingly "Simon isn't going to wait for you much longer" Isabelle finalised than opened the door cheerily to the weapons room as if everything she just said was friendly advice.

Jace and Alec were in complicated positions stretching. Jace looked up at me he immediately could tell he was upset. He rushed to her side and grabbed her hand Clary forced a smile.

"Come on you can train with me today" Jace whispered before he gave Isabelle a firm nod. She shook her head but bent down in unison with her brother.

"I'm sorry" Clary whispered dragging her words.

"For what"

Clary grunted "For being a weak partner I know how much you love a challenge"

"You are a challenge; I get distracted every time you touch me. When it comes to a fight I'm almost certain your win every time" Jace concluded.

I lifted our intertwined hands and pecked the top of his. He let go than lefted his fists up ready to spar. I gave him a sideway smirk than swiftly through a punch towards his face he sidestepped than motioned his body behind me locking me in his grasp.

"See this here-" I cut him off by head butting him gently under the chin he laughed so I used that fatal time to knee him from behind he fell to the ground this increased his laughter. I grabbed his arms and locked it under my hands before sitting on top of him.

"See if I was fighting a demon right now it would have to be my easiest kill" I used his same tone sarcastically.

"Do Demons purposely let you kill them" Jace grinned

"Only the stupid ones" I laughed.

I heard Isabelle clear her throat "See this is why we have to split you's two up all the time. If we wanted to watch you's make out we would ask" Isabella sneered.

I sniffled than quickly got off of Jace "Ill train with Isabelle" I started walking towards her.

Jace grabbed my hand and swung me around. His fingertips gently brushed against my arm "But your much more funnier to train with plus she doesn't look like she's in a good mood" Jace looked at Isabelle and back at me. "Come on we can talk"

"But you..."

"I know, but today's different" He winked. He pulled me towards the balcony and sat me down on the bench. The drizzle had ended and the sun was shining brightly making Jace's eyes those few shades lighter.

"So what really happened with Simon?" Jace asked aimlessly looking past me.

"Nothing. He just couldn't wait to leave. He told me to focus more on shadow hunting and less on our friendship" I spat.

"And this Is a bad thing why?" Jace asked offensively. Clary could hear something else behind his sarcastic remark. She ignored it.

"Because I dont want to lose my old life more than I already have"

"Why?" Jace whispered "What's wrong with your life now"

"Can I be honest" I whispered lightly. Jace flashed a look at me than nodded "I cant make you my everything, Cause once I lose you I'll have nothing"

Jace glared at me but I could see past his anger, to the hurt and confusion that was hidden in the depths. "How could you even think that? Haven't I proved to you how much I love you? I walked through hell and back to be with you. And you're standing here questioning my love, like – like it means nothing" He snarled

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. We live in danger; we risk our lives every night. Who's to say no one will get hurt" I cupped my hands around Jace's face "Who will be there when I've lost the love of my life , whose going to make sure I dont lose myself" Jace sighed so I used that time to explain myself "Simons my best friend my only friend. He'll be there for companionship nothing more or less"

Jace exhaled but covered his hands around mine "As long as your happy Clary that's all that matters"

I Pulled him closer to me and softly kissed him taking my time to pull away.  
"That's why I love you" I breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was getting ready for hunting. Jace was in the weapons room choosing a seraph blade, Isabelle was picking out a long sleeved dress that would cover her marks and Alec was sharpening his arrows. I was looking at myself in the mirror questioning whether I was going to be more of an anchor than a help. But I hesitantly took out my small dagger and thrust it into the side of my 2 inch boots that I choose especially because they weren't as high as Isabelle's other pairs. I wore a tight black cocktail dress that hugged my small body in all the right places. The dress laid just above my knees making my legs looking longer than they were. Isabelle's Boots weren't too overly high which was perfect for me.

"Clary do I have to drag you out of there" Isabella yelled while forcefully opening my door. She gasped and smirked at me "Not too bad. But you sure need help with your makeup"

"I wanted to go natural" I stammered

"You dont seduce demons with "Natural" Isabelle sneered. She tamed my hair , putting pins where she needed to, applied mascara and eyeliner. Than added a splash of colour on my lips. "See, I barely had to do anything and you almost look as good as me"

I sighed than followed her down the stairs into the foyer where Jace and Alec waited. I looked down all the way till Jace lifted my head up and smiled at me.

"You look beautiful" He whispered. I breathed out heavily than followed them down the street to Pandemonium. Luckily for us we didn't have to wait In the line. Jace would always get us in without getting caught.

I shrugged Jace's arm off reluctantly and walked into the crowd of dancers searching everywhere for anything that showed resemblance to a demon. I bumped into someone hard and almost fell back before he swiftly grabbed my arm and stopped me from falling.

"Are you ok there?" This dark brooding male asked. His eyes were piercing blue, and aluminous I looked deeply into them almost memorized by their beauty. He held me firmly than pulled me back up holding my arm for a moment longer than he needed to.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you" I stammered. Pushing my way further into the crowd. I could feel him following me so I quickly turned around. Shocked again at how beautiful he was. His hair was dark and his skin a lovely olive tone. His arms were thick and toned the kind of arms you wish you were held in. Clary gritted her teeth. Jace she reminded herself

"I said I'm fine"

"I know, I just...Pardon me my name is Andre Logan and if I may say you look very beautiful tonight" He charmingly smiled. His voice smooth and seductive.

"Thank you but I really should get going"

"Usually when someone introduces themselves they expect a name back" Andre smirked

"Clary. Clary Fairchild" I sighed

"Well Clary I hope to see you around" he picked up my lifeless hand slowly and deliberately kissed it.

I couldn't help blushing. He gave me a smirk than shook his head for me to go. I walked away unsure of why that moment felt so accelerating for me. I spotted Jace, I flushed. Did he see me I worried? I walked over to Isabelle and noticed that she was chatting to a demon. Casually I made my way over there.

"This is my friend Claire" She lied. We always used fake names just in case a demon escaped and warned the others. Even though I found it very stupid. The demon looked at me up and down than smiled slyly.

"Why dont we go somewhere quite" He suggested. Isabelle looked up at me and I nodded solemnly. I could imagian the thoughts going through her head "Easier than I expected" or "If only you knew.."She lead him towards the closet that Jace and Alec were waiting in. Just as I was about to walk down the stairs behind Isabelle and the demon someone grabbed me.

"I Dont think you want to go down there" Andre hissed. Glaring at the demon.

"Excuse me" I snatched my hand back.

"He's dangerous" Andre warned looking straight in my eyes. "Stay here , ill go down" He reached for the door. I gasped than slid between him.

"Uh...no. Its ok really he's a friend of ours" I lied. Andre smugly frowned.

"Un-usual friends you have" He mumbled. "Anyway I thought you had somewhere to go?"

"I do, If you dont mind I really need to get my friend –Alone"

"I'm not letting you go down there" He replied.

"Andre, you dont really have a say"

"well I can tell you dont want me to go down there but I will if you do"

"Why, why do you care?" I asked honestly wanting to know the answer.

he smiled "I wouldn't let any girl walk down there with someone like that guy you're Lucky I was watching you" right when he said that Jace walked through the door looking very worried. He glared at Andre and Andre straightened his posture as if getting ready for battle. I flushed again feeling both embarrassed and guilty.

"Clary were leaving now" Jace said not taking his eyes off of Andre.

"Ok I mumbled. I wrapped my arms through Jace's and pulled him along at first he stayed in place than he looked down at me and moved.

"ill See you around Clary" Andre called knowing fully how much it would stir Jace.

When we were a fair way away from Andre I sneaked a look up at Jace. He was blank his face was firm and expressionless. I cringed. He wore that face when he was angry or hurt , that same face was the face he used to turn me down so many times.

When we got home I dragged Jace into my room and shut the door.

"I'm sorry he wouldn't let me come down" I mumbled

"Who is he?" Jace asked slowly dragging his words.

"Some guy, He's not important. Were you alright without me" I asked stupidly.

"Of course Clary, you're not that much of a loss when it comes to hunting" Jace answered coldly. I scowled at him but he didn't seem to care.

"Jace?"

"I'm going to bed, some of us are beat from training but you wouldn't know" he slammed the door shut. I didn't know whether to cry or be angry at him for being unreasonable. But I did neither. I just threw myself on the bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up late, easily past seven. I rushed out of bed, washed my face and quickly brushed my teeth.

I run down the hallway and swung open the weapon room door.

Jace and Alec where sparing and I couldn't see Isabelle anywhere. I looked towards Jace and remembered that he was angry at me so I made my way to a little corner. I stretched for about half an hour and grew bored so just started throwing punches in the air. I Heard a snicker and turned to find Jace Staring at me. His amusement fuelled my frustration.

"I was imagining you were where my punches were landing but why not settle for the real thing" I turned and threw a loose punch towards Jace. He quickly ducked than stood up effortlessly.

"If you spent more time training than flirting you would have been able to get me good"

"I was_ not_ flirting, its old coming from Mr charming himself" Clary sneered. Than threw another punch which of course missed.

"Well let me remind you, back in those days I was your –Brother" He took slow steps around me as if he was studying my every move which made me even more intimidated.

"How can I forget" I spat. Swiping my hand just in front of him. He glared at me "I dont know you should remember, you have a tendency of kissing not only me but another brother of yours" My mouth gaped open, I threw another punch and this time it hit him right in the nose. Jace stagged back than held and looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Your right. I won't make that mistake again" Isabelle walked in the door with an innocent look on her face "I'm sorry I'm late" She said a little too loudly in the silent room" she looked at Jace and her eyes widened "That has to be a first" She croaked.

I shook my head than brushed past her "It may not be the last" I slammed the door and I could faintly hear Isabelle asking questions.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't stay in the institute any longer not after the way I treated Jace. I itched to call Simon but I waited until I was a fair distance away from the institute. The air felt so good on my heated face as it was calming me down. Hurting Jace didn't feel good at all, well maybe the first second or two. But after that I regretted it.

I Flipped open my phone and dialled Simon's number after three rings he answered.

"Clary are you ok?" Simon fretted

I Laughed through the phone and then sighed "I said id talk to you soon didn't I?"

"I thought it was a figure of speech"

"Isn't that when a boys on a date and it doesn't go so well so he says '_Ill call you later'_ but he never means it" I laughed "Do you have time for a coffee"

He took a while to answer "I can't right now the bands rehearsing"

"Can I come and watch"

"ahh...if you want to"

"Of course I want to, I'll be there in five" I quickly hung up the phone and practically run from the Subway to Simon's house. I could hear the uncertainty in his voice but I wanted to prove to him that everything would be ok, if we tried. I arrived at Simon's house in exactly five minutes. I was breathing hard but it didn't stop me from knocking on the door and screaming over the loud bass guitar to greet Mrs. Lewis.

"It's so good to see you Clary" Mrs Lewis yelled back. I smiled than she signalled for me to go through. Everything still looked the same clean and plain. Mrs Lewis always made sure her house was well kept especially when I visited. She seemed to think that I was Simon's Future wife so she liked to make an impression on his behalf. Me and Simon would always laugh about it.

I felt my phone vibrating I patted my jeans to find the tell tale lump than answered it.

"Hello"

"Clary, where are you?" Jace yelled through the phone.

"Why do you care" I snapped "I'm with my _brother_, Simon. For your sake you better hope there's no kissing involved"

"That's not funny"

"It was funny when you said it. In fact I'm still laughing"

"Come back to the institute now...I'm sorry" Jace whispered breathlessly. He did sound sorry and I would have forgiven him anyway. But right now, Simon was important.

"I'll be home when I'm ready, just give me until six, you can even pick me up"

"No Clary, I need you home now"

"Jace you owe me" I shut the phone and turned around to something hard. I gasped

"Dont sneak up on me like that , its not fair" I laughed.

Simon's eyebrows creased. "What?" I asked

"Jace doesn't want you here does he?"

"Simon why do you always care what Jace thinks" I sighed "Besides we had a fight that serves me the right to be wherever I want" I huffed.

"Clary... I dont like this"

"Tough, I'm here and I know you won't tell me to leave so....let's make the most of it" I beamed.

Simon exhaled but pushed open the garage door for me to go through. Simon was always anxious when it came to Jace but not as paranoid as this. He even liked making Jace annoyed, and he knew how to do it. But not now he defiantly matured.

As I walked in the all too familiar garage I was drowned by greetings. They played a song for me and I was amazed at how good they were. Simon was the stand out of all, He was quick with his fingers and his face stayed perfect throughout the whole song. Unlike Erik's who strained and closed his eyes most of the way. Simon came and sat next to me and we talked about school and how much his vampire looks changed his status from unknown to a name on every girl's lips. But being the shy Simon that he was he hadn't even gone near any of them. I liked that he wasn't the type to get a big head it showed that he still was Simon just matured. Before I knew it was six o 'clock and my phone was weighing me down .

"Is it ok if I come back, another day" I said while I was walking to the door.

"Anytime" Simon smiled.

I hugged him "Thank you so much for this, It was just what I needed"

"I'm glad. Ill see you later" Simon waved me goodbye.

I run down the stairs and looked back at Simon "What about the Coven. It relates to Vampires"

Simon smiled and shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Knowing Jace he would have been waiting somewhere close by this whole time. I looked under the oak tree across from Simon's house, surely enough there he was. In all black, I could see his hardened features and anger set eyes. His golden hair was like a fire lit in the darkness. I peered closer to him and his face immediately sunk.

"Sometimes Clary, I think you deliberately like to make me..."

"Mad" I offered

"No, quite the opposite" He moaned.

"I'm sorry"

"You own me Clary, do whatever you want with me" Jace wept "But dont... throw my love away its the only thing I can offer you" He started walking. I run to catch up to him and stopped him.

"Jace, sometimes I think you deliberately try to make me feel guilty" I used his same sobbing tone "I love you, So much that it hurts and when you try to imply that I dont. It makes me.."

"Mad" Jace offered mockingly.

"Yeah, it does. Do you think I would have gone through all those risks and shed all the tears just to throw away your love? Honestly Jace Wayland"

"Then why do you do , these sorts of things"

"What things? hung out with my best friend whom I haven't spoken to since we've gotten back or Talk to some stranger who was seconds away from seeing a demon get stabbed or wait are you talking about the time I punched you in the face because you referred to me as some brother-kissing-Sicko" I playfully tapped at my chin.

"They all sound peculiar" Jace sarcastically replied, still not loosening his face.

"They all have their reasons but none of them were out of spite except for maybe the punching you in the face part"

"Well that happens to be the only one that didn't hurt as much"

I couldn't help it. I tip-toed and kissed his check "Just because it hurt a little" I smiled.

He grabbed my hand and looked at it admiringly before holding it securely. As if it was something he could break. We walked under the moonlight and kept quiet. This was one of the moments I would like to pause and live through forever.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up expecting to feel the body warmth of Jace. But he wasn't there. I sprawled my body out on the bed and closed my eyes once again when Isabella barged in with a Hugh smile on her face.

"We have a visitor and he's so my type" Isabella enthused "Clary honestly he is just perfect. Even you would think so" She jumped onto my bed and pushed me to the side. 

"When you say visitor?" I asked quietly still trying to wake up.

"I mean, hes a shadow hunter and he'll be staying here from now on" She smiled.

I could tell he must be overly attractive if Isabelle was gushing over him.

"Why didn't anyone tell us this earlier?"

"I dont know, apparently my mum knew about it" Isabelle replied "I dont mind anyway, anyone as good looking as him is welcome"

"Where is he?" I stood up and stretched.  
"Down Stairs, Jace is practically interrogating him. Poor guy" Isabelle pouted her lips playfully.

"That's no surprise, he wasn't very welcoming when I met him either" I mumbled

"Are you kidding me" Isabelle snorted "He obsessed over you, I cannot say this enough but Clary you are seriously clueless"

I laughed than walked horridly down the stairs to meet our new house guest.

I staggered at the bottom of two the steps and gasped. There was Andre his perfect Blue eyes smiling at me. I blushed again and he seemed to like that.

"Hello, Clary" Andre smirked with a glint in his eyes.

Jace turned his daggered gaze away from Andre and looked at me. I looked away hating that he wore that same expressionless face.

"Hi" I mumbled.

"How do you-"

Jace cut Alec off "Seeing as you two have already met, lets skip the introductions and get down to basics" Jace snapped "Firstly , when it comes to training or anything to do with actual shadow hunting –I am in charge. Unless you want to get yourself killed or the others I suggest You agree"

"Sounds fair" Andre answered still looking at me.

Jace raised his eyebrows and scrolled."Good. Alec will show you to your room" Jace looked at Alec and Alec looked at me. He then rolled his eyes. As Alec and Andre walked away I sighed in relief.

"You're in charge" I snickered

"I had to do something; He already thinks he can walk all over me"

"Jace he barely said a word"

"Not to me –No but You on the other hand" Jace mumbled.

I closed the gap between us and leaned into Jace resting my forehead against his "Promise to be nice"

"Aren't I always" Jace breathed causing his warm breath to cup my face.

"I mean it Jace, He hasn't done anything wrong so just treat him how you would normally treat a stranger and by that I mean _how I would_ normally treat a stranger"

"That's no fun"

I pushed him gently away from me and he laughed. I could almost taste the intensity that was to come. Jace raised his eyebrows and took a hold of my hand. His grip was to strong and Clary had to remember the last time he held on so tightly. He'd only ever feel the need to when he was either apologising in advance or if he was losing. Clary shuddered , Jace always over thinks everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Jace's POV.

My heart literally sunk into my stomach as soon as I saw Clary look at Andre the same way she looked at me. With lust and passion something you thought the love of your life would never Share with anyone else. But she did, and I didn't think she noticed how much it hurt. Just when I thought I was finally going to live my perfect life someone had to come and ruin that once again.

Clary POV

Clary told herself over and over again that she had nothing to worry about. Andre was just another shadow hunter; she didn't have to feel this uneasy around him. But the more she reminded herself the more she asked why? Why did she feel this attraction towards him, this need to know him and lastly why was she so... guilty when nothing had happened. Her heart had no room for anyone else; it was already consumed for Jace. But...then why was there some other estranged feeling that she couldn't even explain to herself.

"Clary are you ok" Jace tilted his head sideways and frowned at her

"Ah yeah" I replied quickly and unsteadily.

He tensed and loosened his hand just slightly. I wanted to hold him remind myself how good he felt to me.

"Common we have a welcoming party to plan" Jace grinned pulling me along.

Andre's POV

I heard about Jace and Clary's complicated relationship and even still after knowing they weren't related it looked wrong to me. Jace wasn't good enough for Clary and I knew that when I first met her at pandemonium. She was everything he imagined her to be and he didn't know why but he wanted her. He wanted the love she wasted on Jace. Every moment they spent together was a moment Andre wished to have. Clary walked into the room intertwined with Jace. She averted her gaze and Andre sighed. As much as he wanted her it didn't change the fact that Clary was in love with someone else.

"How's it going?" Jace asked in relaxed yet playful voice.

I spared a look at Clary and she was still looking away. "Not too bad, A map would be useful"

"At least you know where the door is" Jace said coldly than added "Your find the rest out in time" He saw Clary bump Jace with her shoulder and Andre couldn't help but smile. At least she was nice he thought.

"What do you do for fun around here?" I mumbled still a little uncomfortable.

"All the fun I need is right here" Jace let go of Clary's hand and put his arm around her."But you...well you can try Pandemonium again maybe your find someone who isn't already in a relationship"

I just shrugged and focused on Clarys small hands that were anxiously wrapped in Jace's fingers. What was wrong with me. Why did I always want things I couldn't have.


	10. Chapter 10

Clary glared at Jace. But maybe him re-enforcing their relationship was a enough to keep Andre away. She felt Andre's Laser stare making her body feel like jelly.

"Clary" Andre asked.

I looked up and he smiled at me holding my gaze "How are you today?" He asked in a sweet soft voice.

"I'm ok" I croaked

He smiled that charming smile a smile of satisfaction "That's good"

Jace cleared his throat and I took that as a hint. It was time to get out of there.

"Ah...Jace is it ok if I go visit Simon I promised Id be there" I asked quietly.

Jace gave me one firm nod which was more like a 'do what you want kind of nod'. Normally Clary would stay because she knew that was what he wanted. But not today not well Andre was watching her every move.

"Simon will drop me off" I called while I walked away. Clary could feel her hesitant steps and her head was asking a million questions at once. She ignored every one of them and focused on the familiar warmth of Simons smile. His innocence, his laugh, his laid back manor she wished she could go through one day without worrying. That's what Simons for she reminded herself.

Clary flipped out her phone and dialled Simon's number. He answered cheerily.

"Hello"

"Simon, I'm coming over"

"_Simon can I come over_?" he corrected

"Simon can I come over?" I sighed annoyed.

"No" He breathed "My mum's bringing some cougar over, Lets hung out somewhere else" Simon Suggested.

"Met me at the subway" I hung up before I could hear him protest. Clary decided she would talk to Simon about her boy problems. Even though Clary and Simon had their differences when it came to romance. Simon always comforted Clary in whatever she decided. She didn't love Andre, she just found him intriguing. She couldn't love anyone other than Jace, but so than what was this?

"Clary" Someone called. Clary spun around and almost grunted but she was polite enough not too. Andre stood a few feet away from her hair perfectly cropped back. He looked at her warily as if she wasn't really there. "Sorry" He mumbled.

"Andre I have to go"

"I know...I just thought while your with your friend you could show me around" A smile was playing at his lips and she couldn't resist.

"Ok. But be warned you might not like my taste in friends"

Andre squinted than followed Clary to the subway where they would soon meet Simon.

Andres POV

Andre watched Clary as she embraced a downworlder. He was tall and slim with sleek reading glasses. His features were childish but none the less he was a vampire. Andre felt his arms stiffen as if they involuntarily wanted to rip him away from Clary. But the light in Clary's eyes made him relax.

"This is Simon "I mumbled coldly

She slowly pulled away from Simon and rolled her eyes.

"Yes this is Simon and Simon this is Andre" Clary gave Simon a unethuastic look which Simon returned. "He's a shadow hunter...some family friend of the lightwoods" Clary added.

"Including one very dominant Wayland" I Corrected

"Good for you" Simon replied

Clary momentarily glared than smiled at Simon as he shrugged.

"Andre wanted us to show him around but to be honest I dont really think its a good idea" Clary whispered solemnly to Simon.

"Why not?" I butted in disappointed

Clary said nothing instead she looked at Simon "It's not that she doesn't want to" Simon sighed "With Jace, Its best not to be forthcoming...with his girlfriend"

"Forthcoming?"

Clary interrupted "Well whatever your doing stop it or else..."

"Or else what?"

"Or else...You'll regret it" Clary said sternly.

"Jace doesn't scare me if he has a problem with me trying to make friends than he's not much of a nice person if you ask me" I snorted "What do you even see in him?"

"More than enough to be devoted to him" Clary replied hastily "Coffee and maybe a small walk is all I can do...but after that you walk back to the institute alone" She compromised with a serious pout to her lips.

"I didn't ask for dinner and a movie- coffee's fine"


	11. Chapter 11

Clary POV

Clary watched as Simon and Andre walked ahead talking only of Jace. She didn't like the fact that they were both bonding over criticising her boyfriend. Especially if she hoped one day Andre and Jace would get along. She could only hope that she wouldn't cringe at the thought of them both being in the same room

"Clary" Simon called stopping my mind babble.

He opened the cafe door waiting for me to walk in. I slipped past him and walked over to where Andre was sitting in a corner table. He looked up at me and I frowned before sitting across from him with Simon in my wake.

"I didn't know New York had a downworlder cafe" Andre muttered as he read through the menu.

"Can I help you" The waiter asked abruptly smiling flirtatiously at Andre. Andre returned a smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Mocha" I coned.

"Sounds good. Ill have the same" Simon added

"Strong coffee. Thank you" Andre smoothly replied wearing that same smile.

The waiter took down our orders than made her way to the kitchen.

"So anyway...why did you decide to stay at the New York institute?" Simon asked

Andre's forehead crinkled "Honestly I came because Jace is the best shadow hunter in our age , and I thought I could use some pointers. But dont go telling him that he already has enough of an ego" Andre smirked sarcastically.

"So you moved to New York with no friends and Family to Learn from Jace" Simon snorted

"Not just for Jace...?"

"What?" I asked all the sudden interested in what Andre was saying.

Andre stared deeply into my eyes with sadness and at the same time rage. Clary caught her breath but waited for Andre to continue.

"I'd rather not" he replied eyes still burning into mine.

The waiter cleared her throat as she gently laid our coffee's on the table. she blushed when she reached closer to Andre. I could notice the similarity in both Andre and Jace. They were both Charming and smooth. But Jace was sweet and for someone as impossible as him he managed to love me. Andre wasn't in any way as capable.

Andre chuckled and took a small sip of his coffee. Simon and Andre continued talking as I joined in when i could. They spoke about Vampires and how at first Andre hated them. I revisited the Idris night and described the fight between valentine.

"How did you handle finding out about us?" Andre asked

"Overwhelming"

"Just overwhelming"

"How else am I supposed to feel?"

"Angry...confused....sad. Why would you want any of this" Andre mumbled "Anyway I should get going Jace is probably missing me" He laughed. I thought about it and he was right but I was more focused in the genuine sadness in his voice.

"Wait ill come" I got up and could feel Simons wary eyes "Were catch up again soon ok" I waved.

And run for Andre.

He smirked at me but I ignored it and let the questions wanted to ask escape from my lips.

"Why are you so sad?" I whispered

"Sad?" Andre asked

"Back there when you spoke to me –you looked sad" I quietly replied

Andre sighed and let out a small laugh "Is it that easy for you to see my flaws?" he asked

"Emotions aren't flaws –well not to me"

He looked at me thoughtfully then stopped and faced me.

"You're lucky you know that"

"Why?"

"You lived half your life innocently that's why you're still so...good. good hearted that is" Andre smirked "Shadow hunters are brought up facing death, seeing people they love die –and than they take redemption in killing"

"Not all shadow hunters" I defended

"Majority" he sternly replied "that's what I like about you, you like to believe there's a good in everybody"

I smiled blankly "Well there is"

"We can only hope so" he dragged

"See – there you go again. Your voice..you sound sad" I statured.

His eyebrows creased "When Simon asked me why I came here" Clary nodded "I came because of you?" He whispered

Clary could feel her heart clench and her eyes widened.

"Why me?" she stammered


	12. Chapter 12

Clary felt as if her heart dropped into her stomach. The thrill she got was invertible so was her curiosity. It was very quiet for a moment while Andre gazed intently at Clary watching her facial expression go from pure shock to fear.

"Clary" Andre asked holding her gaze firmly.

She shook her head.

"Why are you telling me this?" she muttered

"You asked why I was sad" Andre sighed 

"It isn't much of an answer" Clary bellowed.

"My parents died in the Idris Battle, just before the clave decided to use your rune. I moved to meet you, the person who could have sealed my parents fate" Clary opened her mouth to speak He exhaled and raised his hand to cut her off "It took me weeks to get the courage to move here but seconds for me to-"

Clary looked at him as if her eyes would will him to speak. At that moment Andre's body heaved a sigh.

"To forget – My excitement for you took away all my remorse. Your special and not for the obvious reasons" Andre moved closer to Clary resting his hand on her shoulder "Half of me excepted to feel angry, if the clave had used your Runes my parents would have – They would have still been here. But I feel the exact opposite" Andre shakily whispered.

"I'm sorry" was all Clary could think of saying "I wish I could have done something" she added breathlessly

"Dont be sorry, you saved many lives. Besides it wasn't your fault it was my own"

"Dont blame yourself" Clary moaned

"They risked their lives, looking for me –if they had stayed in the accords..." his voice cracked. She hadn't seen anyone but Jace open up to her. She could feel a tinge of guilt surface these kinds of moments were ones she shared with Jace. The same moments she fell in love with him.

"They would have felt the exact way you do" Clary huffed

"I should have proven to them I was strong enough. That I could have survived on my own" Andre paused for a second "That's where Jace comes in. I need him to train me"

"Regardless Andre your parents would not have left you out there alone. And for one fighting isn't the answer"

"I'm not saying it is but their absence is always going to eat away at me – improving in my fighting skills will make me feel as if I tried" Andre dropped his eyes and sighed heavily.

Clary closed the gap between Andre and herself resting her small hand on the side of his face.

"Your parents loved you, you would have done the same for them" Andre looked up into Clary eyes, his full of pain and longing. He felt the pull In his body as soon as he realised how close she was to him. He couldn't stop his urge Andre slowly leaned into her, their lips inches from touching. Clary was fully aware of their distance but her whole body froze, all she could see was the boy standing in front of her oozing out emotion and pain. Their lips brushed together with one small peck. Than Andre eagerly strengthened the kiss with passion and force. He slid his hands to the small of her back loving the feel of her small body protected by his. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, and he was certain his anticipation loved every bit of it. He heard a slight movement , and opened his eyes to see Jace standing just a few feet away.

"Clary" Andre mumbled breaking the kiss they had just shared. He looked at her than looked back at Jace hoping she would follow his gaze.

She slowly turned her head and gasped "Jace-"Clary started unsure of what other words were lingering to come out.

He said nothing but gave her a murderous look. A look too excruciating for her liking but she suffered through. He opened his mouth but shut it just as quickly , looking at her but this time through different eyes. Eyes that didn't show any sign or love but just hurt.

She watched as Jace walked away wishing she could chase after him and explain. But what could she say, there was no excuse nor was there any way to make it better. She just hoped that her love for Jace was enough for him to forgive her. _I'm sorry she screamed._

"Clary" Andre whispered "I'm_ so_ sorry"

She frowned at him "Andre , this has to stop" Clary turned her back to him and paused " I cant be around you anymore, not when you do things like this"

"But I need-

"Dont" Clary yelled "This won't happen again" and with that said Clary found the strength to walk away. Jace was all she could think about and as she replayed the kiss with Andre she kept wondering why she didn't pull away. Why would she risk losing _Jace_ over some stupid infatuation? She walked in the same direction Jace did hoping she would catch him.


	13. Chapter 13

JACE POV

It didn't help that Jace knew Clary would betray him like that. The feeling of absolute sureness yet, a pain that you could only wait for. Love did manage to destroy him, and right now all he wanted to do was run away from it. Run from the destruction Love left you with. It was funny how someone who could open your eyes made you wish you could close them forever. As the visions around him became a blur of colour he could only see one clearly. _Clary_. Only she had the power to make him feel so helplessly weak and yet no matter how much he wished she wasn't there, she always was.

"What do you want" Jace growled

"Jace-I know your angry with me and I...I deserve it. I need to know that I can fix this. That I'm not going to lose you over someone... who means nothing to me" Clary stammered her eyes close from tearing. Jace exhaled and held his glare.

"I wish I could stay angry at you Clary. I wish I could hate you"

"Jace" She hoarsely cried

I couldn't speak, I knew any minute now that I would give up and forgive her. But...deep down I couldn't let myself.

"Just go" I exclaimed.

"No-" She took a step closer and I took one back.

"Leave"

"But-I" she cried

"I dont care, Go"

"You do care. _I know you do_" Clary's voice broke and tears streamed steadily down her checks "You can stay angry at me for as long as it takes Jace. But I am sorry...and I love you enough to wait._ill wait_" Her lips were in a hard line and Jace knew it was attempt to stop her continuous tears.

"You can wait forever Clary, but this is who I am. I'm never going to be enough for you"

I spun around and in unison she grabbed my hand. Her touch made my whole body shiver with intensity. Even when I was mad at her she still felt the yearning to hold her.

"_I Love you_" Clary whimpered but her words were more like blows to me than anything.

I shrug out of her grasp and took off as fast as I could using my ability to jump as an advantage to spring my legs further. She knew exactly how to leave me wounded.

CLARY POV

I fell to the ground letting out short sobs. The world moved in slow motions causing my head to ache. The lump in my throat heated and throbbed in tune with the echoing sound in my ears. Clary gasped for breath, clawing at the dump grass underneath her. I deserve this she thought every bit of it. She cried till she her tears run dry. She was thankful no one was around to see her this venerable.

"Clary –I should get you back to the institute" Clary could hear it was Andre which caused her tears to run more easily now. She hated that she felt relived knowing he was just a short distance away.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed in between sobs

"I couldn't let you leave like that...not while you were upset"

"Do you want him to hate me Andre" I cried "Because it seems like it"

"I dont want anyone to hate you Clary, I didn't mean too" He paused kneeling down next to me "Let me take you to the institute"

"No...Just leave me alone" I buried my face in the soft grass to hide my already fallen tears. He knew all to well that I was crying but I was afraid to look at him.

"No" He said sternly tracing small circles on my arms in attempt to comfort me "I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I got caught up in the moment and...it felt good to be cared for" Clarys body shivered but she felt herself relax under his touch.

Clary sneaked a look at Andre. His face was held in a slight frown I could tell he was in thought and it was hard for her to stay angry at him when she hadn't done anything to stop him. 

"Andre I dont think you know how important Jace Is to me and when you... he seems to think there's something between us. Even if he doest openly admit it I know he does...I think of you as a friend but that kiss jeopardised our friendship" I sighed using my sweaty palm to wipe away my reminding tears "I cant be your friend"

"We haven't had a chance to be friends yet Clary"

"Well there's no point in us being friends now is there?" I snapped

"There is every reason for us to be friends"

"Yeah but Jace..."

"Look if you want to be my friend it shouldn't matter what Jace thinks. For once Clary cant you think for yourself" He whispered but Clary could hear the severity in each word.

"You dont know me Andre so dont even try making it sound as if I'm some kind of sheep. I care about what Jace thinks because I love him and if that to you means I'm some weak do-gooder than I guess I am"

He let out a short laugh and Clary glared at him through burning eyes "You may love him Clary but you dont have to sacrifice your wants and needs"

"You think that I want to be your friend?" I asked sarcastically

"Yes I do" He retorted

"Well your wrong I want nothing but to get Jace back"

"Really" he asked moving inches closer to me. My breathing hitched and I could feel my body freeze once again. How could he make my body react like that by just being near me. Clary wondered and than she cringed at the explanation.


End file.
